Torn
by Comycat1987
Summary: For years, the ghosts of the children resided in the robots, giving them life. Feelings. Emotions. What will one certain torn up fox do when he is let out into the world, with only himself to depend upon?
1. Prologue

**Torn**

 **I do not own Fnaf or it's characters!**

 **Prologue**

* * *

A cold draft filled the building, the chill in the air leaving only a trace of musky odor. The paint had begun to chip from the walls, revealing the material underneath. The child friendly posters and pictures had dissipated into the darkness, barley showing from under the thick blackness. Lights flickered every now and again, as if in dying defiance.

The silence was louder then any words, amplifying the groans and creaks of the building. Once and again a whirring sound could be heard echoing through the empty halls and dark rooms.

One room in particular- a smaller one hidden by torn, dusty purple curtains that had faded yellow stars strewn across the purple fabric- seemed to be the quietest. The boards didn't creak, the walls didn't moan, no strange noises rose into the nights. There were no real lights. The only source of light was an eerie yellow eyes peaking through the curtains. It was somewhat almond in shape, surrounded by dusty, crimson fur.

Behind the curtains was a little pirate cove, made with sand and a cardboard ship. Little shells were buried in the sand on the floor. The wall used to have a poster of the ocean and sky on it, but most of it was torn, showing the wood underneath. Wires where little seagulls used to hung from the ceiling dangled emptily. One of these seagulls was on the ground, brown from dirt and polyester packing spewing from a gaping hole in its side.

Perhaps the most interesting part of this room was the owner of the yellow eye. It appeared to be an animatronic fox, with an eyepatch on it's left eye and a hook on its left hand. The fox's fur was torn and dirty, sometimes completely revealing the endoskeleton and wires underneath. It wore olive green shorts that went down to its knees. It's paws, or feet, no longer had fur on them, the only thing remaining being metal.

It stared out in a remorseful manner, with more emotion then any normal robot could exhibit. It _did_ feel emotion. Anger, betrayal, loneliness, sadness, and longing were some of the emotions it felt. It didn't consider itself an "it". It didn't understand. What was different? What distinguishes between human and monster?

It felt real, like it was living. Like it was alive. It felt pain. Raw, powerful, pain. It didn't know why it was shut out from the world like this. Where is the fine line between living and not living? Was there a way to be both?

The fox stared out numbly. Maybe one day it's world wouldn't be this dusty, sandy, broken room. Maybe one day it will be open, and windy, with sunshine and real waves, real birds and a real sky. But for now, its world was this pizzeria it resided in, and it's cage was this cove

 _One day…_ it thought in it's mechanical head that seemed all too human. _One day it will change. It will._

The fox gave one last glance out of the curtains before sliding them shut with a swift jerk.

* * *

 **This is just some random thing I wrote. May continue, may not. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1- sunrise

Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own fnaf

 **note:fanfic was getting screwy with the document, so I apologize if it is not posted properly!**

* * *

Foxy felt a little more than disturbed that night. He felt an impending doom, a sort of looming disaster that lingered like a nuisance fly. The pizzeria was quiet and without a night guard. The last one, Mike, had gotten fired after his first week. Foxy was starting to find messing with him fun, dashing down the hallway when not watched. Like his origin animal, Foxy was up to a bit of fun and mischief. Running down west hallway also gave the animatronic fox some time out of his cove.

It had been two days since Mike had been fired. Foxy heard Freddy and Bonnie talking about it. The three other animatronics talked freely when not watched. But Foxy couldn't join them. His vocal systems had stopped working a long time ago, leaving him only able to let out broken screams and garbled words.

The silence was deathly thick. No footsteps could be heard, nor static from the cameras. None of the animatronics had moved. Foxy tried to whine to break the silence, and only a quiet shrieking noise came out. The sound echoed through the empty building.

Foxy was surprised when he heard footsteps. They came after his whine, the first sound besides Foxy's own noise. Foxy felt the socket where his tail used to be shake slightly. At least Freddy, Bonnie and Chica hadn't been taken away like Mangle had been.

But the footsteps sounded… Different. They were heavier, clumsier. Unnatural. And headed towards his cove.

Foxy peaked out of the old curtains to see a tall, bulky figure standing in the doorway. It resembled Freddy, but was golden in color. And bigger. And… Emptier. It had a thick smell of mildew and musk. Foxy peered at it suspiciously.

"Follow me…" The mysterious being whispered, the quiet words resonating through the room.

Foxy tilted his head to the side. _What?_

"Follow me…" The voice did not sound robotic. It was filled with honey, soothing and calm.

Foxy stepped out slowly, yellow eyes gleaming, his eyepatch flipped up with a squeak.

The golden suit stepped out slowly. "Follow me…"

Foxy followed, walking in through the darkness. The halls were covered in children's pictures. The lights did not flicker, leaving the building cloaked in darkness. The only light was emitted by the golden suit in front of Foxy, like a cars headlights.

As they passed the show stage, Foxy noticed something quite unnerving. None of the animatronics were to be seen. Foxy had not seen them anywhere else, nor heard them.

The suit led Foxy to a room with faded words on the door. "Safe room"

Foxy stopped. His body froze without him wanting it too. And it refused to move. The golden figure turned around and, much to Foxy's dismay, began dragging him into the 'safe room'. Foxy didn't know why, but he could not go into that room.

"Follow me. Hehe… You're the last one." The voice had gone sinister.

The room was lit, and dust glided in the dim light. The other animatronics were here. But not in the way Foxy wold expect them to be.

They were broken apart, pieces and wires strewn across the floor. Freddy emitted a static noise, and a wire from Chica's head sparked. Bonnie's eyes were still intact, and followed his moves. Foxy still couldn't move. His programming did not allow him to. The most horrific part was the bones strewn across the floor, from the children shoved in the suits so long ago. The inner parts of the animatronics still carried the bloodstains and the odor.

The golden suit took off it's mask, revealing a man with greasy black hair, green eyes and a purple uniform. The sight that Foxy had dreaded for his whole life, if one could call it that. Purple guy.

The child murderer.

Purple guy took off the rest of the empty Freddy suit, still holding on to Foxy. If Foxy could move, he would have torn this man apart without hesitation. But the fox was still frozen in place.

"Ya'know something? This is such a waste. I always liked you the best. I always liked pirates, uhhuh. Oh well, time for the fun."

Purple guy grabbed a crowbar from one of the shelves and raised it. At that moment, something inside of Foxy broke.

The animatronic fox let out an ear piercing scream, causing Purple guy to pull away and yell, covering his ears. The crowbar fell to the ground with a clank.

Foxy dashed out of the room as fast as he could, despite the overpowering urge to kill Purple guy. Something gray and onyx appeared behind him, resembling a child. Foxy stopped and turned.

It was the ghost of a child, no older than seven. Foxy could see more inside the safe room.

"Oh my god… It can't be…" Purple guy gasped, fear thick in his voice. Foxy heard a thud and shelves falling, and then frantic footsteps that slowly faded away.

The ghosts were from the children that Purple guy had killed and stuffed into the suits. Their souls had resided there for one purpose- to turn the predator into the prey.

Foxy wanted to follow, but his programming would not allow him to get closer to the room. He felt fear and sadness, even though he shouldn't be able to feel anything at all. The others were broken. Destroyed. And it wasn't like when they were cast into the parts and service room. They were gone.

 _They will take them away…_ Foxy realized. _They will take me away…_

Now that the bones were uncovered, they would take them away. Just like when Mangle was taken away. They would think that the animatronics did it, and deactivate them for good. Foxy found himself slowly creeping back into the room, despite his programming. What had snapped before in him remained snapped, allowing him to enter.

Freddy tried to play his musical theme, the notes glitchy and uneven. Bonnie's eyes flickered.

Foxy bent down beside Freddy's head and pressed a small button under his nose. A small hatch opened up under the bears ear, revealing a small, blinking card.

Foxy took the card out and repeated the procedure for the other two, though he didn't have to press a button for Chica as her head was so mauled up the card was already exposed. Foxy put the cards in a small storage hatch under his tongue.

Maybe I can find something to fix them. This way, they will still be with me.

Foxy ran out of the room, running until he found the main lobby. And the doors.

The sky was turning a bright purple, the sun beginning to rise. The stars in the sky had begun to fade and there was a crisp coldness in the air. Foxy stepped outside, taken away.

 _This is outside? It's so big…_

The floor had turned from tiles to rough gray material with white lines painted on it. A black path with two yellow lines in the middle stretched out farther then Foxy could see.

Foxy's tail-socket began to shake.

 _I'm finally… Free… I've finally done it… things have finally changed. Now I have to find the sea!_

* * *

 **As you can guess, this is an AU. And to explain the "snapping" part, it was basically Foxy's programming failing due to disrepair. I got the card thing from sister location! As for the tail socket, in this AU Foxy used to have a tail but it's gone now XD. I still don't know if I should continue! I'm not as familiar with this fandom as I am Naruto and Kid Icarus, so…. Lolz. If anyone does review, I would love to hear what you think about this fic, as well as whatever else you have to say! And you can PM me as well. I would love to talk about Fnaf! (Or whatever else, I don't care. I'm lonleh XD) there are bound to be some spelling errors and such, and I will fix those as they show up! For now, I gotta go eat some Chica (chicken. Chica's cousins. I wouldn't want to eat Chica. I think Chica would eat me ,0-0,)**

 **note:fanfic was getting screwy with the document, so I apologize if it is not posted properly!**


	3. Chapter 2- badges

**There may be thoughts not in italics. I apologize if this is the case!**

Foxy followed the black path. He moved at a swift pace, but stopped frequently to examine some odd new object. Once he had seen a strange, graceful brown animal with magnificent horns that spiraled into the air. Something in him-his programming perhaps- told him this was called a deer. The animal bolted when he tried to call to it.

Another thing he found odd was the different plants. He knew what grass was, but there were so many different flowers and trees. Skinny trees with blazing white trunks, small purple flowers that grew in the oddest places, soft moss that grew on rocks. The world was getting larger and larger at a rapid pace.

Foxy nearly forgot the events that happened at the pizzeria. His robotic mind was dazzled by the beauty of it all, like a small child exploring the world for the first time. The many things that humans took for granted moved him in an ineffable way.

The sun rose faster than Foxy expected it to. By the time he noticed it was already high in the sky. He felt a warm feeling on his back and muzzle. He never felt something like this in the pizzeria.

 _I wonder what the rest of the crew would think…_ Foxy thought as he stared up at the blaring sun. He jiggled his head slightly so that the cards rattled in the storage hatch.

Foxy could see many different structures up ahead. It looked like what some of the children would draw. They were all clustered together, separated by many more black and gray paths.

Foxy flipped his eyepatch up, staring at the mass of buildings. _Hmmm… I wonder if this is where the children live?_

Foxy began to swiftly walk towards it, his gaze fixed on the town. It grew larger and larger, more detailed and more complex.

Foxy was deathly frightened when a big, boxy monster ran at him. It came straight for him, black legs moving so fast it was impossible to see them completely. It was transparent in some parts, and carried a human inside.

Foxy froze, staring at it before common sense took over and he jumped out of the way. The monster roared and squealed, sliding to a stop and leaving black marks on the road.

"What the hell?!" The human inside looked out an opening in the side, eyes wide. He wore a green shirt with an orange stain adorning it. His brown hair was messy and unwashed. Many food wrappers and cans could be seen in his car.

Foxy screamed at the man and his monster. The man yelled and clutched his ears in a similar fashion to purple guy. Foxy growled as best he could. He did not like this man.

"Holy sh*t!" The man fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a sleek, black phone with a slightly cracked screen. He held the phone up to Foxy and made a clicking noise before frantically dialing numbers on the screen. Foxy took a step forward, raising his hook. _Grrr, I have to be careful. This man's beast is powerful._

"Hello? Hello! I was drivin' up route 87 and found this large, fox looking thing on the road! It's aggressive! No, it's like a robot fox…. No I'm not a fool! Get a goddamn officer over here, and if you don't I'll sue your lazy a$$es! And I have photo evidence!" The man was yelling into his phone, rolling up the window and never taking his eye off of Foxy.

Foxy watched the window go up, quivering. He leaped at it suddenly, screeching and dragging his hook across the thick glass surface. The man inside screamed and fell over. Foxy scratched the surface experimentally with his claws and then tried to bite it. He opened his lupine mouth as wide as possible and slammed his teeth on the glass, trying to get a good hold. His teeth smashed through the glass. The animatronic then tugged viciously, tearing apart the glass and sending tiny fragments across the hard road.

Foxy tugged at the glass with his hook until he could get his head through, then stuck his head in the hole.

The glass scratched the top of his head uncomfortably and he had to move his ears back. It was hot and dusty, with various shiny objects screen around. The man sat in the back seat, shaking with fear. Foxy looked around before seeing a small dog with a large head that moved back and forth. Foxy pulled his head out, reached his paw in to grab the dog, then pulled his paw back out. His hook scratched the shiny blue paint on the strange beast.

Foxy examined the little bobble head bulldog. It was smooth with an easily movable head. Foxy looked at the man one last time before deciding terrorizing the man was boring and running off with his prize clutched between his jaws.

More of the boxy machines ran down the path as Foxy ran by. Some ran towards him, and some towards the town. Foxy saw they only stayed on the path, so he moved so he was in the grass beside the path. Some of the machines slowed down, and human heads looked out the windows and gawked at him, some holding up phones and making clicking noises. Foxy stared back, blinking slowly. _Why do all of them do that?_

Foxy kept silent. His voice seemed to frighten the humans. He was fine with scaring the crap out of the adults, but it was the children he didn't want to frighten. A few cars had children in them, some older and some very young. He wanted to go to them, to play and entertain like he used to, but the adults would quickly drive away, leaving Foxy staring mournfully after them. Foxy kept a good grip on the bobble head dog.

The town was massive. Wall after wall rose up into the sky, creating building and massing together to create a town. It was a normal suburban town by human standards, but to the animatronic fox it was the biggest thing he had ever seen. The black path was now surrounded by smaller gray paths. The houses had paths leading up to them. Foxy hid in the shadow of a tall brick building, nervous. Is this where the humans live? _It's massive… Is there really this many humans?_

Humans were scattered around the area like candy wrappers after halloween (lol XD). Some scurried up and down the gray paths while some controlled the metal beasts. Foxy decided to move through the darkest places, away from all the humans. They could all gang up on him and try to take him back. That, and he just didn't want so many eyes on him.

A loud bark sent Foxy jumping in the air and his bobble head rolling on the ground. Foxy turned, letting out a garbled snarl and raising his hook.

A skinny, tall dog with ragged dark fur and tall, sharp ears stood behind him. It barked and snarled, crouching and jumping.

Foxy stared it the feisty canine with annoyance. _Grrrr… This thing is too loud. Does it want to fight?_

After a minute or so of barking Foxy had had enough. He lowered himself down on all fours, opened his mouth wide, and let out a ridiculously loud scream. The dog yelped and ran away with its tail between its legs. It fell over in its hurry to flee, but quickly stood up and disappeared on a flash. Foxy's scream echoed through the air.

The animatronic fox stopped and stood up, satisfied. _Teaches that little vermin to mess with me! Hah!_

Foxy would have never done that back at the pizzeria. But the feeling of freedom had boosted his confidence, making him slightly cocky. Foxy walked away with his head held high.

When he reached the end of the dark path, he was surprised to see the metal beasts had all stopped, and many humans were crowded around, looking scared and confused. Blue and red lights flashed from a white beast. Two humans- one male and the other female- talked to some men in blue uniforms and golden badges on their chests and pointed in Foxy's direction.

Foxy shrank back. Did they know he was there?

Foxy was filled with dread when the men in blue began walking towards him. He hid behind the walls, unsure of what to do. I could run back… Foxy thought, looking behind him. He watched the men get closer and decided that was his only option and began running down the dark path.

Foxy heard a shout from behind him. Heavy footsteps followed him through the alley. The shouts of the men seemed to carry a long way. _Is that how they know? Did they hear my scream?_

Just as Foxy turned the last corner, more men in blue ran into the alley. Foxy skidded to a stop. What?!

The men's eyes went wide and some held up black objects with a hole in the middle. Foxy backed away, his lips curling.

 _They are after me!_

The men that were chasing Foxy approached, also holding up black objects. Foxy stayed frozen still, staring at the men in front of him.

There was something about them. Something that stirred an anger in Foxy. Something about their badges. _Purple guy… wore a badge like that… That must mean these humans are bad!_

Foxy leaped at the men without hesitation, screaming as loud as he possibly could. A few loud bangs from the black objects followed, but nothing hit Foxy as he pounced upon a stout man with a mustache and sank his jaws in the mans arm. Bone cracked and snapped, and the man let out a shrill cry of pain.

Foxy felt a strong hit on his arm, something seriously denting his arm and tearing off the fur. Foxy turned to the man who fired it at him and slapped the stick-like object from his hand. Foxy let go of the other mans arm and sank his hook onto the mans side.

Foxy felt another bullet hit his back, and another go through his side. Foxy yelped and kicked the man at his side away.

"Sh*t! We need backup here!"

Foxy snarled, and the mans radio went to static. Some of the men ran away, while some tried to fight.

Foxy hit the man with the radio down, raising his hook and opening his jaws. Something fell from the mans pocket and fell open. Quarters hit the ground.

Foxy froze, his gaze falling to the object that had opened up. It contained money and a small picture. The picture was of the man, surrounded by a tall woman and two young girls. A little white dog followed at their heels. Foxy looked from the picture to the man.

 _What is this? Children? Are they his?_

The fighting stopped, the officers behind him freezing. The man below him trembles as he looked at the picture closer.

 _They look happy? So happy…_

A sadness swallowed Foxy. Memories returned, of when he worked properly and spent time with Freddy and Chica and Bonnie, of when he played with the children and told them wild stories. He remembered cheering up the children who didn't win the party games, letting them crawl all over him, watching the, run around with wide grins.

 _If I kill this man, will these girls be happy?_

Foxy stared at the trembling man for a little longer before standing up and darting away. No one followed him.

 _Bonnie… Chica… Freddy…_

* * *

 **I feel this chapter sucked. I just wasn't in the writing mood, but really wanted to continue. I modified the curses because this is on a school I-pad, but taking them out completely would make the story seem less realistic. Because honestly, if you were in a car and had a giant robot fox slamming its teeth into your window your gonna curse too! That would be terrifying AF lol XD I think I would have a heart attack!**

 **I'm liking this story so far. It's rather fun, but I'm not sure if it's that good XD I'm horrible at judging myself. It most likely sucks, but hey, gotta try right XD. Now onto useless rambling!**

 **Freddy is a butt. I was at 4am on 20202020 mode in the first game and he got me. I closed the door just a bit too soon! Darn it… Foxy was a pain on night 6. That's the only night I really had problems with him. Chica is very nice to me, and Bonnie is somewhat of a troll. Freddy gives me the most stress though… But I can't hate him! The only one I can hate is toy Freddy. Go away, toy Freddy… (just my personal opinion, lol)**

 **Now can someone explain to me why the heck I like Springtrap? I don't know why, I just do. And it scares me XD**


	4. Chapter 4-forgotten gold

**Part of this chapter is through is different set of eyes! Hope you enjoy! Note: some of it is old.**

* * *

When the workers returned, they found in a great shock that the animatronics that had made the company so dear had been mauled almost beyond recognition. They were terrified upon the discovery of the bones and dried up blood, so much so that some of the workers left on the spot. They didn't notice, or even think, of the golden bear in the corner of the safe room.

 _Humans never learn…_

Golden Freddy knew Foxy had escaped. He watched the fox go, grabbing the storage chips from the three other animatronics. Golden Freddy felt a strange envy. He wanted to be known, yet he couldn't. Well, not to a living person.

Golden Freddy knew he had to leave. If he didn't, not only would he be shut down, but the child's soul in him would reside in an empty hunk of metal, trapped for eternity. The souls of the children gave them life, and they retained it. But, due to him being… A special case, Golden Freddy kept some of his awareness, just like the Puppet.

It would be difficult for Golden Freddy to leave. The only reason he could move was due to his otherworldly qualities. By all other definitions, he was broken and inoperable. A useless husk of a robot cast aside. His body badly torn, unable to move properly. It would be hard to hide from humans. Golden Freddy didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know what he could do.

He could try to find the Fox. Foxy had shared a fate of neglect, becoming "out of order" and trapped in pirate cove for a long time. Foxy was becoming like him. More aware, more free, more alive. But chances were that the fox was long gone, caught by some human or lost in the vast world. Golden Freddy knew about the world outside the pizzeria. Foxy did not.

Golden Freddy had only one other option. Find the sister location. He had a key to it, long forgotten in a storage hatch in his stomach. He could free the animatronics held there, and get their help in return.

With that in mind, Golden Freddy's eyes flickered to life. He stood up, rusted and stiff. Wires sparked, stubbornly refusing to work.

 _This place is gone. And so am I._

...

Foxy ran for a long time, becoming lost in the twisting paths and many buildings. The sky was turning dark. The humans gradually disappeared, going inside their homes.

Foxy felt empty and awful. He felt like he shouldn't be here, like he should be back in his cove with the painted walls and stuffed seagulls. Like he should be with Freddy and Bonnie and Chica.

Foxy was also having trouble moving. He was running out of power. Usually his programming kept him from using up too much, but something was going wrong. It wasn't working, not sending him the signals he needed. He would have to go into sleep mode. Of course, it wasn't like he was sleeping. If someone were to shake him, he would not wake up. It was for a scheduled amount of time, or until someone pressed a button under the metal of his back. Foxy didn't want to go into sleep mode. He felt that they would find him, take him away.

It was at a time like this he remembered Mangle. She seemed like she _wanted_ them to take her away. She bit that child on purpose. To end her suffering, as a sort of suicide move.

She didn't understand what would happen after that.

She, along with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were scraped and shut down forever. Foxy didn't know what happened to the Marionette. He remembered Freddy telling him that the Marionette had suddenly disappeared, dumbfounding the staff. Freddy said that he had most likely went to "Golden Freddy". Foxy didn't know what he meant by that. Who was Golden Freddy?

Foxy had suffered a major blow after that. He felt real pain, a real ache in his soul. Mangle had been a close friend to him. She was just like him, broken. Cast aside. Misunderstood. She could understand him, as he could her.

Foxy felt mixed emotions at first. He was angry at her, angry she made them take their friends away. Angry that she abandoned him. Then he was confused. Then, as time went by, he bag an to understand. The day they set that out of order sign outside of his cove, he finally understood. He understood why. He almost wish he didn't. That way, he wouldn't feel that guilt and the pain. That deep throb _somewhere_ that would never leave.

Was it just him? Was he the only one that experienced these feelings, these pains? Did humans feel them? Did his friends feel them? He knew Mangle felt them. She felt them too much, those feelings overwhelmed her and caused her to destroy her very being.

Foxy finally found an old, musty smelling shed. Cobwebs grew in holes that scattered the wooded walls, and the door creaked loudly in the dark night. Foxy looked around, deciding that the area was abandoned, before entering the shed.

He plopped to the ground, most of his power exhausted.

Was feeling a good thing? To feel happiness meant you would feel pain as well. Was it worth it? Would he follow Mangle's road, feeling too much and losing his very self?

Foxy couldn't think any longer. He could feel his eyes dimming, his circuits humming as his body slowly began to enter sleep mode. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of the three little chips under his tongue, the chips that held his friends.

Even if he lost himself, he would never let go of those chips. Even at the cost of his being.

Even at the cost of his feeling.

* * *

 **I kinda took a break from this story, so most of this chapter is rambling and flashbacks. I wanted to set a background for this story and get used to it again. I had half of it done when I returned to finish it XD**


End file.
